


Falling Into Despair, Rising On The Wings Of Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Nagisa is the SHSL Talent, Talentswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrills, chills and kills await as they are convinced by Touko and Byakuya to play some interactive murder mystery games. Okay, maybe not the part about kills. But still! Fun and horrors (perhaps) await. Talentswap alert!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Ultimate Gamer

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu  _really_ didn't like getting disturbed.  _Especially when he was playing Call of Duty._

Oh, and he had been up all night yesterday playing dating sims to win a bet with Nagisa while hyped up on coffee.

So why exactly did the heir to the Nanami Gaming Corporation, the one that produced top-quality gaming consoles,choose Wednesday to bug him about going to play some interactive murder mystery games? But Fuyuhiko had said yes. After all, the entire class was going and Chiaki had bribed him with new PSP Vitas and the game Minecraft, which she knew Fuyuhiko wanted.

He had to hand it to the heir. She really was rather clever at bargaining and foreseeing things. Most likely how she made a fortune from the stock market.


	2. Peko Pekoyama: Ultimate Fashionista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko Pekoyama is the Super High School Level Fashionista.

It had been a tiring day. Twelve photoshoots and school at Hope's Peak Academy. But fate hadn't tortured Peko Pekoyama, Ultimate Fashionista, fully yet. Kuzuryuu had called to bug her about the game. The conversation had gone much like this:

 **Kuzuryuu:** Hi Peko. Listen, there is thi interactive series of murder mystery games. Please come with me, if not Mahiru and Hiyoko will drive me insane.

**Peko:....**

**Kuzuryuu: Great! I'll tell Nanami!**

***Call ends***

**Peko: HEY WAIT I NEVER SAID YES!**

Too late.

Sighing, Peko quickly packed her bag. Since she had no other alternative, she might as well pack some stuff.


	3. Leon Kuwata: Ultimate Writing Prodigy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon Kuwata is the Super High School Level Writing Prodigy. He has serious DID and schizophrenia, creating a second personality, serial killer Genocider Satsuji, who carries out the muders he writes in his novel.

Leon Kuwata was having writer's block. It was killer to the most famous teen writer of his age. The withdrawn boy ran a hand through his flaming red hair and sighed. He was at the part when his protagonist, Ryoto Senshi, was hunting down her sworn enemy, Wataru Junchi. And to add on to the stress, Genocider Satsuji was practically screaming for control. The police had concluded that Satsuji was a fan of Kuwata's books, but could not track him down. Kuwata could not decide how exactly Ryoto would find Junchi. Maybe she would call upon her computer expert friend Yuki Otonashi to hack Junchi's computer, or perhaps get Katsumoku Tsumiki, her private eye, to track her down. Maybe Ryoto would just track Junchi down herself. The possibilities!  
Then, just to make Leon's day worse, Fukawa called in. The baseball player had been enthusiastic about getting Leon to participate in the interactive murder mystery games. Her argument had been flawless: Leon's expertise at writing murder mysteries would come in handy. Leon began packing his bag, determined to solve the mysteries plaguing the games.


	4. Chiaki Nanami: Ultimate Heir/Affluent Progeny

Nanami was on the phone again. "Ciel, cancel the appointment with Altitude from America and replace it with North Korea's appointment. I have better things to do than to invest in mountain gear. Yes, and put Sebastian's slot for the original North Korea spot." (If you get what I mean, I will gift one of my works to you. No cheating please) Suddenly, Fukawa called in. Nanami was on the verge of blowing when Fukawa suggested going for the interactive muder mysteries. "Whatever," Nanami had said. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her iPhone 6 Plus, dialing 9110 3766 to call Leon. Time to annoy that stuffy writing boy.


	5. Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura: Ultimate Lucky Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime has DID, like Leon, but Izuru is NOT a killer  
> They form the Ultimate Hope.
> 
> And yeah, Nagisa will not have the title of SHSL Talent. That will be given to somebody else. I'm just saying if Nagisa was in the game, her talent would be SHSL Talent.

Hajime Hinata was not exactly having a bad day. Apart from kissing Nagito, that is. On the lips. And being caught by both Tanaka, the hall monitor, and Nagisa, who was a gambler who also loved spreading rumors and gossiping.

Thanks a lot, my bad luck.

Nothing much happened after that. Just Tanaka giving them detention slips and Nagisa screaming about how Touko owed her a thousand yen now. The clock was ticking and each of them was laughing about Celeste's pranking website that featured her dumping a bucket of water on Yasuhiro's head. And her setting up a couple more pranks. The SHSL Talent was rather good at pranks.

Hajime had a small secret. He had a cycle of good and bad luck, which only Nagito and Nagisa knew about. After all, the two of them were siblings. Nagito was a swimmer in the swim team, while Hajime was the 'lucky student' of class 79. He knew of the other luckster in Class 78, a boy known as Mondo Oowada, who was friends with a yakuza heir from his class, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, who had an even more violent and pyrokinetic personality named Kiyondo Ishida.


End file.
